


Bonding moments-part two

by Melbabewrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exploring, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Realization, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: After Lance tells Keith about his feelings they begin to bond in a way neither could have predicted





	Bonding moments-part two

Keith, realizing he was staring, quickly blushed and stepped back. "Lance, I...I had no idea." Lance blushed and stepped forward, smirking nerviously. "So, what does this mean then?" Neither boys were sure what to do next but they both knew they wanted to follow their gut. "I guess this means...we uh...we go for it?" Keith reluctantly suggested.

Lance quickly lunged for the shorter boy's lips again this time throwing his arms around his shoulders. Keith followed the tall, tan boy's lead. Their lips slid across each other's like they had been slicked with butter. Their toungs slipped in and out as they both made small moaning sounds into each other's mouths.

Being the lover-boy Lance is, you'd think this wasn't his first time in a make out session, but you'd be wrong. He was shaking with nerves but also vibrating with excitment. His whole body was covered in goosebumps. His neck and arm hair was standing on edge. Keith's touch was possitively electrifying and Lance was shocked.

Keith took control, pushing Lance back against a wall and pressing his lips heavy onto his. Every now and then hed stop to kiss his neck and collar bones as well. Lance let out little whispers under his breath of "dios mio" every now and then. It was never something hed say in public. In fact the only person he had ever spoken spanish with was his Abuela and on occation, his mother as well.

The two knew this would lead to something else so they both, in a heated moment, removed their shirts. Keith went right to work, kissing down Lance's chest. The way he didn't miss even one inch prooved he was as excited to finally release this hidden passion as Lance had been. "Why do you taste so good Lance? Why is your skin so soft? So perfectly kissable?" He asked. Lance, breathless, panted out two words, "coconut oil." 

Keith had now been on his knees kissing Lance's stomach for what seemed like an eternity when he finally looked up at him and asked the question he knew was coming. "And do you use coconut oil down here too?" His eyes glistened in the dimly lit room. He was practically panting for it. His look screamed "fuck my face" but Lance was still so nervious. Keith licked his lips and grabbed at the waistband of the slender boy's pants. As his fingers grazed the sensative skin on Lance's hips he chuckled under his breath with confidence as he saw Lance jump slightly at his touch.

Just then the chamber door swooshed open. Allura and Shiro walked in to see the scene about to take place. The two boys scrambled away from each other reaching desperatly for their shirts. "It...it....its not what it looks like." Shouted Lance. Keith shouted, "Yeah this isnt a thing not even...." They both stood in seperate corners blushing wildly. The two leaders looked at them and then each other and then at them again. Shiro's jaw hung open. Allura simply said, "Well, I suppose that is one way to bond," before she walked away. Shiro blushed and could only say one thing in his severly shocked state, "ok."

The two were left standing with their shirts either in front of them or half way on. They had no words for Shiro. He mindlessly patted each of their shoulders and left. They stood their flushed and confused. Keith finally spoke up. "Should we um..like i don't know, maybe go back to your room and continue, or something?" Lance, mouth gaping at what just took place just looked over at Keith and nodded. The boys shuffled quickly down the hall and to his room.


End file.
